mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mikaida X/MySims Wiki News Flash! :: Episode 1
Mikaida: OMIGOSH!!! Hiya, MySims Wikianssss! My name is Mikaida, and I'm the host of our new: MYSIMS WIKI NEWS FLASH!!! WOOOO!!! And here's my co-host! What's your name? Oooh, oooh! Hurry! I want to start! *'Co-host:' My name is... *'Mikaida:' A-ACHOO!!! BLESS ME!!! Omigosh...I'm so sorry, guy-that-is-the-co-host-but-I-don't-know-his-name-yet! Say it again...? *'Co-host:' Oh. I said, my name is... *'Mikaida:' A-ACHOOOOO! Omigosh...not again...darn allergies! Say it again! PLEASE! I need to know what to call you! *'Co-host:' *sigh* MY NAME IS... *'Mikaida:' A-ACHOOOOOOOOO! *whole screen jumps* ...sorry, say that again? *'Co-host:' Ugh, I give up! *'Mikaida:' WAH! Noooo! Oh well! Can I give you a nickname?! *squee* *'Co-host:' Um, sure...? - I guess you can. *'Mikaida:' Hm...I'm going to stare at you closely and decide your nickname... *Mikaida's eyeballs stretch out closely at Game-fanatic's face, kinda like in SpongeBob* *'Co-host:' (Oooooh dear... this might be painful...) *'Mikaida:' Oh my stinkin' burritos! Wow! You look like an anteater! I MEAN, LOOK AT YOU! *'Mikaida:' Should I call you Mr. Anteater?! *'Co-host Mr. Anteater:' Um... ... ...no offense, but are you okay?! - I mean, I could always just say my name again... *'Mikaida:' SAY IT AGAIN! *'Mr. Anteater ?:' My name is...testing...testing, okay, doesn't look like you're gonna sneeze. My name is... *'Mikaida:' ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *'Mikaida:' Oopsy... *'?:' UGH! Fine, call me whatever! - Burrito, Jeremy, whatever you conjure!! *'Mikaida:' I think you're good as Mr. Anteater! *'Mr. Anteater:' Okay, whatever. Let's just get on with the show, already. *'Mikaida:' OMIGOSH! So today is our first episode EVER EVER EVER!!! OH, I AM SO EXCITED!!! Aren't you, Mr. Anteater??? *'Mr. Anteater:' Well, I'm afraid what will happen if I say yes. *'Mikaida:' So you aren't...? *sniffle* *'Mr. Anteater:' Eh, don't cry! Um, yes. - I'm totally pumped! (please, for goodness sake, keep me safe!) *quiver* *'Mikaida:' YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! *tears on Mikaida's face slowly go back into Mikaida's eye sockets* WOOHOO!!! YEAH!!! *bangs pots together* ANYWAY! Omigosh, guys, MySims Wiki News Flash is a total news show, made just for MySims Wiki! Blanky, this weirdo admin by the way... was like, "Uh...we needs a more interestin' way to provide news for our MySims Wikians and stuff...yah...whatever...hyper peppy womangirl...whatever your name is." So she hired me! The absolutely KAWAII Mikaida!!! YAY, I'M SO KAWAII DESU! And Blanky also forced...er...hired Mr. Anteater to help me with my shows! YAAAAY! *'Mr. Anteater:' *checks ears* (Ouch!) So, what shall we start with, Mikaida? (Like I actually care...*sigh*) *'Mikaida:' Umm... *checks card* Oh. My. Gosh. TODAY IS THE BIRTHDAY OF MYSIMS WIKIAN CALLED MARISA. STOLE. MY. CAKE!!! I guess some girl named Marisa stole her birthday cake!!! What do you think, Mr. Anteater?! But Leaf gave her another cake! What do you think, Mr. Anteater?! *'Mr. Anteater:' Well, obviously it depends on the kind of cake!...Oh, did you mean about Marisa? - Well, that's cool too, I guess. But seriously, what kind of cake?! *'Mikaida:' Uh...birthday cake...duh?! Gosh, Mr. Anteater!!! *'Mr. Anteater:' (Ugh, forget it.) .... *'Mikaida:' In other news...! *turns at Mr. Anteater* *'Mr. Anteater:' Uh, the weather forecast predicts rain. But we're just news anchor-people, you can't really trust any of the forecasts. *'Mikaida:' Really?! What's the temperature?! *'Mr. Anteater:' I dunno. Nobody ever tells me anything 'round here! *'Mikaida:' BUT YOU'RE THE WEATHER GUY! *'Mr. Anteater:' What?! - I am?! See what I mean, I'm never told nothin'! *'Mikaida:' Never told nothing? So that means you ARE told stuff, right? I'm confused! *'Mr. Anteater:' Uh...never mind! Lets just move on! *'Mikaida:' *ahem!* There has also been a highly increasing death rate lately in MySims Wiki. Particularly, in the blog comments of several blogs! Our suspect killer is the anonymous user, also known as AU. His behaviors often include CAPS OVERKILL, stretching the page, and randomly stabbing people. Here's one of his murders on tape!!! Ooooh! :*'?:' "Charizard"? You got dat from my "catchphrases"? *shifty eyes* And you is 11? WHOA! *braces themselves from being shot* :*'Anonymous user:' I wont shoot you. *puts sword in -?-'s brain* :*'?:' I got killed again! But uh...I love Rat Kasplat! *falls flat on floor, dead* *'Mikaida:' And Mr. Anteater, I believe we have some witnesses, correct?! WOO! *'Mr. Anteater:' Yes, now lets bring up some eye witnesses who experienced these horrible events. Here's our first witness! *''(TV in the news anchor room flickers and a woman in a purple hat, sunglasses, red hair, and a long purple coat in a dark room appears on the screen)'' *'?:' Hello, Mikaida Riley. You're 10 years old, I believe. You love purple markers, icecream, and pandas. Your secret is that you also love orange markers. *'Mikaida:' AAAAH!!! NOOO! That's my biggest secret!!! What are you, a stalker?! *'?:' I have my sources. *looks at Mr. Anteater* And, I don't believe I know who you are. That never happens! I must send this to HQ at once! *'Mikaida:' Uh...okay...whatever, stalker. Name and occupation? *'?:' I would tell you...but that's a secret. *'Mikaida:' Uh...no it's not... *'?:' Yes, it is. *'Mikaida:' No it's not. *'?:' Oh, yes it is. *'Mikaida:' NO IT'S NOT!!! *'?:' Yes, it is. *'Mikaida:' *'Mr. Anteater:' Uh, no it isn't. Mikaida is correct (surprisingly enough). Your name is Natalia Roshmanov, you are in your early twenties, you claim to be purely of Russian origin, you were born as a American, though your grandfather was a former soviet spy your family tree mainly consists of Spaniards. Oh, and you're a lead agent in the S.I.M. Anything I missed? *'Natalia:' What?! Where is the source of this information?! *'Mr. Anteater:' Um, it's right on this paper. *'Natalia:' Who was your contact who gave you this intel?! *'Mikaida:' Um, it's from our boss... *'Natalia:' This is an outrage! Your boss must be a wicked person, hired by an opposing secret organization! *'Mr. Anteater:' Ugh, did you see any of the anonymous user's murderous sequences, or not?! *'Natalia:' Oh, yes. But I'm not sure if I should share this information... it's a bit confidential. *'Mikaida:' THEN WHY DID YOU VOLUNTEER TO BE A WITNESS?! *'Mr. Anteater:' Whoa! Mikaida, y-you're angry...?